The proposed investigation is a broad-based study of affective disorder in which the relationship of affective disorder comprising a number of studies relating affective disorder to other psychiatric and behavioral phenomena. Among the relationships to be studied is that of affective disorder to social effectiveness, to other psychiatic illnesses, to normal grief, and to suicidal ideas and violence in Negro Men. Studies that involve the laboratory include those of blood linkage, of brain biochemistry in affective disorder, of the funntional significance of unique brain proteins, of free carbohydrates of the CNS, and of drug and metabolism effects of various brain substrates and enzymes having to do with energy metabolism and the mmtabolism of unique brain proteins.